


6 "Drabblettes"

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six 55-word stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 "Drabblettes"

**Author's Note:**

> From a challenge by tamalinn: using only the assigned title, write a 55-word story.

1\. Schatchen  
Post Season Five  
Brian, Lindsay, OC

 

Schatchen  
By Severina

_Schatchen: a person who arranges Jewish marriages  
(dictionary.com)_

* * *

"Here he is," Lindsay said, dragging Brian into the salon. "His boyfriend is in New York, and--"

Mrs. Yoelson tugged on her tichel skeptically. "They are both men?"

"Well… yes. I thought Melanie told you--"

"They are Jewish?"

Brian snorted.

Mrs. Yoelson raised a finely sculpted brow. "For this one," she said, "I make exception."

 

2\. The Understudy  
Post Season Five  
Brian/Justin, Ethan

 

The Understudy  
By Severina

* * *

He saw them as he crossed the street, most of his attention focused on his upcoming recital at Radio City.

Justin's face was upturned, alit, beaming. Kinney's eyes were only for Justin.

It occurred to Ethan that he could've bought stocks in roses and chocolate; it wouldn't have been enough. He was always the understudy.

 

3\. My Recipe for Writers Jam  
Post Season Five  
Brian/Justin

 

My Recipe for Writers Jam  
By Severina

* * *

The ad copy is due in six hours. Brian all-nights at the office, where he manages to burn his tongue on for-shit break-room coffee and destroy his favourite Tournemax pen (apparently they are not made to be thrown across the room.)

He gives up and calls Justin.

In the aftermath, he finds the perfect slogan.

 

4\. With Murder in Mind  
Early Season Three  
Brian

 

With Murder in Mind  
By Severina

* * *

Occasionally, Brian lies in bed and constructs elaborate scenarios in which he gets to off Ethan in spectacular fashion. These fantasies give him great joy. So he tells himself.

He wouldn't actually do it… because there's a slight possibility that the fiddler's death would cause Justin some unease.

And he wants Justin to be happy.

 

5\. Fair Play  
Post Season Five  
Brian/Justin, Emmett

 

Fair Play  
By Severina

* * *

"Brian."

Brian snorts. "The day we get a dog is the day I sing _Mambo Number 5_ to every fag at Woody's."

...

_Three years later_

Brian stumbles from the stage in a fog, oblivious to the applause. "You cheated," he mutters.

"$10,000!" Emmett kisses Justin. "Grassi House thanks you!"

"So," Justin beams. "I'm thinking Labrador."

 

6\. Final Witness  
Post Season Five  
Brian/Justin, Joan

 

Final Witness  
By Severina

* * *

He gave up on her a long time ago; can honestly say that he let the last vestiges of love die in Claire's living room amidst hateful allegations and accusing eyes.

But he still holds her hand, listens to the beeps of the monitors.

And that night, with Justin's head on his chest, he cries.


End file.
